


Saved

by primreceded



Category: Silent Hill
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-21
Updated: 2011-04-21
Packaged: 2017-11-15 22:54:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/532681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/primreceded/pseuds/primreceded





	Saved

**Title:** Saved  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Fandom:** Silent Hill movie verse  
 **Disclaimer:** All characters, recognizable settings and or themes belong to Roger Avery, Christophe Gans, Konami, and others. I am in no way earning money or other profit from this fanfic.  
 **Char/Pair:** Cybil/Rose  
 **Prompt:** Author's Choice #5 @ [drabbles20in20](http://community.livejournal.com/drabbles20in20)  
 **Spoilers:** None, AU  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **W/C:** 100  
 **A/N:** None

It means nothing, everything that you had ever experienced in your past. All the darkness, all the _sadness_ because here is this woman, your light, and everything that makes you happy.

She is everything you’ve ever strove to be and fell short of and you can only hope and pray to what or who ever is listening that you can do right by her, that you can do right by her daughter and that neither of them wakes up to see who you really are, to realize that they do not deserve you.

Because you can’t go back to that.


End file.
